1. Field
This relates to a cooking device and method of controlling the same.
2. Background
A cooking device may accommodate an article such as food in a space formed by a cavity, and may heat the article using various heating sources to perform cooking. The heating sources may include, for example, a heater, a magnetron, and the like, and heat or microwaves generated by the heater or the magnetron transfers energy such as convection, radiation, and the like to the article to perform cooking.
The heating sources may include a grill heater having a dual structure for heating a wide range and generating a relatively large amount of heat energy. Components of such a grill heater may be controlled to perform a cooking method irrespective of a size of the article received in the cooking device, thus possibly consuming unnecessary energy.